A visit to my cousin
by MysteryPhantom
Summary: Serena goes to America to visit her cousin. Her cousin is sort of suspicious about her visit and is wondering if she is alright.  Meanwhile back in Tokyo the sailor scouts and Darien are wondering where she is and why she left!
1. Disappear

Summary: Serena goes to visit her cousin in America. Her cousin is sort of suspicious about her visit. She's afraid something is wrong with Serena. Though, back in Tokyo the sailor scouts and Darien are wondering where is she and why she left!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.**

**Chapter 1 Disappear**

She had to get away and she knew it, and she knew where she could go. As she flipped through the contacts on her cell phone she tried to find the person's name. She stopped when she saw her cousin's name appear on her phone. She knew exactly where to go. She was going to go to America, New York City to be exact. There she was going to visit her cousin Emily. She realized she hasn't seen Emily for a long time. She hadn't seen Emily since Emily was 7 and she was 5. She was finally 16 and Emily was 18. She knew Emily would take good care of her the first thing she needed to do was get home.

She quickly raced home and stepped into her house very quietly. She made sure not to wake anyone up. As she quietly entered her room she noticed that Luna wasn't back yet. She realized that they were still looking for her after she disappeared from the fight. She ran away as fast as she could from them. She packed up her things everything from clothes to photos. She just prayed they didn't catch her on her way to the airport.

As she started to walk away she realized that she was forgetting her ticket the one that she had bought a month ago. She knew she needed to leave her parents a note telling them that she had left. However, she really didn't want them to know where she was going, but she knew they would worry. She decided to tell them where she would be. This is what the note read:

_Mom and Dad,_

_I'm sorry that I couldn't tell you this in person._

_Cousin Emily bought me a plane ticket to come and see her._

_She wanted me to look at some colleges and to spend time with her. Please_

_Forgive me. I'll call you when I get there. You know cousin Emily will take very _

_Good care of me!_

_Love you,_

_Serena._

She put the note down on the table where her family would find it. She just hoped they bought the lie that way when she did get to New York they wouldn't be mad. She prayed that the sailor scouts and Darien didn't find her. She knew they would find out but not right now. She needed to protect them right now. She sighed and left her house and headed toward the airport.

**This is my first SM fic. Please r&r. Thank you!**

**MysteryPhantom.**


	2. Where did she go?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor moon.**

**Here is the second Chapter**

**Chapter 2 Where did she go?**

"Have you found her yet?" Ami asked Lita.

"No, I haven't found her yet. I wonder if any of the others have found her yet," said Lita wondering if Mina, Rei, Artemitis and Darien have found her yet.

"Maybe we should call the others to meet at Rei's temple to see if they have found her yet," Luna said.

"Ok, I'll call them while we head over there," Lita said while she looked for Rei on her contact list. She could hear the ringing so she knew that Rei had her phone on.

_"Hello?" Asked a familiar voice_

"Rei, have you guys found her yet?" Lita asked.

_"No, none of us have. What about you guys?"_

"We haven't found her yet. Luna suggested that we meet at your temple to discuss where she might be."

_"Ok, we'll see you guys soon. Bye Lita." Rei said as she hung up the phone._

"They'll meet us there," said Lita.

**OOO**

"Have they found her yet?" Mina asked.

"No, they haven't found her yet. They want to meet us at the temple," Rei said.

"I hope she's ok," said Artemitis.

"Darien, are you ok?" asked Mina.

"I'm just worried about her. She's never done this before and I'm worried that something has happened to her. I want to find her to make sure she's ok," Darien said while looking down at the ground with a worried pair of eyes.

"We'll find her I promise. We know how much you care about her. We all care about her and we're all worried," Rei said.

"Let's head over to the temple," Artemitis said.

**OOO**

"Miss would you like something to drink?" The flight attendant asked me.

"Yes, orange juice please," I said softly.

As the flight attendant left I sat in my seat wondering how much longer I would have to be on this plane. I knew the sailor scouts and Darien would be looking for me every where. I knew they would sooner or later try my parent's house to see where I went to. Also Luna had to come home sometime soon to get some sleep.

"Here you go Miss," said the attendant.

"Thank you very much," I said with smile as she left.

I prayed that they would be ok. I knew sooner or later they would come to find me or I would come back. I expected that when I got in New York cousin Emily would be surprised to see me, maybe I should call her or my family will take care of that.

**OOO**

"Maybe she went home to think for a while. We haven't checked at her house yet," said Ami.

"Ami, that's right none of us bothered to check her home," said Lita.

"We should head over there right now to see if she is there," Rei said. All of them left the temple and headed over to Serena's house.

**OOO**

BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!

"I'm coming!" Irene said as she was coming down the stairs. She thought maybe it was Serena and she had forgotten her key or it was some of her friends. Irene opened the door to see Mina, Rei, Ami, Lita, Darien, and the two cats.

"Mrs. Tsukino we're deeply sorry to bother you at this late at night. We were wondering if you had seen Serena at all." Darien asked her.

They could all see her eyes go really wide and her face turn pale. The first thought that entered her mind was _where is Serena?_

**Thanks for Reading! Please R&R!**

**MysteryPhantom**


End file.
